The Next Generation
by Cassidy Rogers
Summary: Cassidy Rogers life is anything but normal. First, her 'rents are Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Second, her, (not by blood I assure you), uncle turns into a green giant rage monster when he gets angry, and (again, not by blood), her cousin, is Spider-Man. What could go wrong, you say? Well, let's just say... Everything.
1. Chapter 1

JARVIS! Im home!" I walk into the entry way of Stark tower, to find my cousin Peter sitting on the celing again. Yes, celing. Peter is Spiderman. I jump onto the rafters with my Super Soldier abilities. He doesn't hear me. Perfect. I sneak onto the rafter closest to him, and yell," BOO!". He falls off the celing screaming, while I'm laughing hysterically. I jump down while our parents file in. I double over laughing again when I see Peters face. "Cassidy, I am going to kill you!" He says angrily. "Only if you can catch me!" I jump over the couch and do a front flip over my father, Captain Steve Rogers, and land on his back. "Hi, Dad!" Peter comes after me. "Bye, Dad!" I jump off his back and run into the Jungle Room. You see, the Jungle Room, is a large arena type area, that has the hardest navigated jungle gym in the world, designed by my Uncle, Tony Stark, for confusion combat. My specialty. I jump into the complicated mechanism, as a web lands right where my face was. I laugh and navigate my way through the tight holes. I hear yelling behind me, so I move faster and faster. That's when I run into someone. Crap. I look over and see my mother, Agent Natasha Rogers, formerly known as Romanoff. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were Peter!" She laughs. "I assure you I'm not Peter!" "Ok, well I have to keep running before Peter webs me to the top of the Empire State Building." I bolt off. I exit just before Peter does and I hide behind his fathers Iron Man suit, knowing he wouldn't dare as much as SCRATCH the Mark 10. I look over the shoulder of it, and stick my tongue out at him, and duck back down. "Cassidy! C'mon I promised I wouldn't destroy this suit!" I grin. "I guess I'm safe then!" Then he flips over the suit, grabs me, runs carefully around it, and locks me in a closet to go tell his parents. "Tattle tale!" I grumble. Then I think of something Peter obviously didn't. "JARVIS? Open this closet!" " Yes, Miss. Rogers." His brittish butler voice replies, and the door swings open. I jump out and run into my parents. Again. "Um, hi Mom, hi Dad! Sorry, but Peter locked me in a closet." My dad is the first to speak. "He WHAT?!" "Yeah, well you know that I scared him off the celing, and he caught me and locked me in a closet!" My dad looked seriously annoyed, " That kid is too much like his father." My mom grins up at my father and he smiles at her. "Hey dad? Can Sadie come over, and go to the movies? Pleeeeeeessssee?" He looks at my mother who shrugs. "Okay, I guess you can go." "Yes! Thanks Daddy!" I hear them mumble something about a crazy thirteen year old. "I take that as a complement!" I yell over my shoulder, and they laugh. I see Peter and walk over to him. I tap his shoulder and he looks at me, he jumps. "H-how did you get out?!" "Apparently, someone forgot about JARVIS! Isn't that funny!" Jarvis's voice goes over the intercom, " I'm genuinly hurt, Mr. Stark." "Can it, JARVIS!" He shoots at the PA. "So, is Gwen coming over later? You guys could come to the movies with Sadie and I." "Yeah, let me see if she wants to go. What movie is it?" "Mama." "Seriously? Well, good luck with not peeing." "I'm a big girl, Stark, I can handle it."

**Hey Guys! This is my first fic ever, so please only constructive criticism! Hope you like it! Btw, I do not own The Avengers, or Spiderman, or the Kane Chronicle characters!**

** Yours in superheroness! Peace out, CassidyRogers**


	2. Chapter 2

I whip out my sPhone (Stark Phone) and call Sadie and minutes later she arrives. "Whats up, Kane?" "Nothing much, Rogers!" She says in her fading brittish accent. She grins as she enters my room. My room is anything but simple. With computers, TV's, bookcases(decoys of course, secret passage ways to my game room and lab.), a bed that sinks into the floor, different little plans strewn across the floor, and my electronic wardrobe/robot that always chooses exactly what I want to wear that day, it's about ten years ahead of all other technology. The one time Peter invited his best friend Carter over, also Sadies brother, he saw Peter and I's rooms and was so confused he had to sit in the living room to process this. Not knowing that Tony Stark was Peters father, when he saw him, he got really confused and had to leave. Sadie sits on my bed as I raise it, always loving to do this, considering her grandparents were highly old fashioned. I turn to her as it locks into place. "Lets go to the living room.", I say to her as she hops off the bed. She nods and smiles, " I like hanging with your folks. They're fun." I laugh and we walk out the door. As we enter the living room, we can already hear the excited chatter from the adults. My Uncle Bruce is visiting today, and none of us had seen him for a few years, so we were all excited. We enter and I see Pepper Stark(Potts), walk towards us. "Hey Cassidy! Hi Sadie! Bruce will be here in about 15 minutes, so everyones pretty happy, as you can see." I look around and everyone in smiling even Clint. I smile at Pepper and say, "Ok, Pepper. Thanks!" We walk over to Clint, my Godfather. "Hey, Clint!" He grins when he looks over. "Whats up, twerps?" I glare at the nickname, as I have been since he started calling me that when I was two. "Whatever, Birdbrain. Wanna come to the movies with us? Everyone's going." He thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Sure. Why not? So what movie is it?" "MAMA!" His eyes widen, "I didn't agree to a horror movie! I OBJECT I OBJECT!" "Put a sock in it!" I laugh as Sadie says this, and so does Clint. She smiles and we walk over to where Gwen and Peter are standing. Gwen is the first to speak, "Hey, ready for the movie?!" "I was born ready, Stacey!" I reply loftily. That's when everyone hears the front door slam shut. A deep voice rings through the tower, " IS ANYONE HOME?!" And all in unison, everyone in the room yells in unison, "BRUCE!" But, of course, Thor is the loudest almost waking his 2 month old son, Jordan. His wife, Jane, glares pointedly at him. Dr. Banner walks through the door, fresh snow still laden in his crazy dark hair. Peter and I nod at eachother and jump onto the rafters. We push off three cardboard boxes, each containing green and purple streamers and confetti. Then tie off a banner saying 'WELCOME HOME'. Then we jump down. Everyone is looking at the sudden decoration. Tony is the first to speak, " So those are the boxes JARVIS warned me about." He had one on his head, and everyone cracked up. JARVIS all of the sudden speaks up, "Sir, Director Fury is here to see, Peter, Miss Rogers, Miss Kane, Miss Stacey, and the Avengers. He is insisting." We all look strangely at one another, then walk to the conference room. Fury and Hill are standing at the head of the table as we all sit down. My father is the first to speak. "What do you want this time Fury? And what do you want with the kids?" " There's a new threat. And we need all of you."

Oooooo cliffy! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CASSIDY! Yours in super heroness and all that. Peace out. ~ CassidyRogers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You what?!", I manage to choke out. "We need all of you. Avengers initiative is back on. Pack your bags and the kids need to come with me, except for Peter. He already has his uniform. That means Cassidy, Sadie- uniform fitting. Now." Fury says hurriedly. Hill grabs us by the ears, and pulls us towards fitting, and the whole way we are mumbling, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! OW!" We arrive at fitting area, and Sadie squeals. She LOVES clothes. I groan inwardly, because I have complete opposite feelings towards shopping. Two short blonde ladies come uo to us one taking my hand, the other taking Sadie's and leading us opposite ways. I drag my feet, knowing the worst is to come. They put me in a curtained off area, and throw a few clothing articles over the bar. I examine the fabric carefully, then mutter, "Spandex. Wonderful!" I slip into the uniform, and step out. The fitters gasp. A chorus of "It's perfect" and " Just like her father!", goes up and filters through the room. I look in a mirror, and gasp. They were right, I look amazingly like my father. "Holy chizz!" When I walk over to the weaponry, I see my friend, Ahleya, getting fitted for her first week of training. She spots me, and walks over. Ahleya is Bruce's daughter but she spends alot of her time at SHIELD, because unlike her father, she hates Doctors, hospitals, and anything that has to do with science. She stops in front of me. "Oh my gosh! You look like a teenage, female version of your dad!", she says, pointing to my blue leggings, red stretchy long sleeve shirt, and white and red knee high combat boots. "Thanks! That was a compliment, right?" She smiles and laughs, "Of course, it was! Well, I have to go finish up, good luck!" "Thanks!" Ahleya walks away, as I finish my way towards Weaponry. When I arrive they automatically pull me towards guns and knives, remembering what I was like in training. They finally settle for a rifle, that I will carry on my shoulder, two Glocks, that I will put in one thigh holster and one hip holster, and a white utility belt, that has all of the essentials, including two knifes, poison pellets, a grappling hook, and alot more. I walk out the door when I'm finished, and jog over to the helecarrier's cavern. That's where I crash into... You guessed it! The God of Mischief himself. "Sorry Loki!" He turns to me, "It's quite alright Miss Rogers. I wasn't paying attention." I glare at him. "For the last time Loki, it's Cassidy."

Ok guys! Thats it! Sorry I havent updated, but ive had a bad case of writers block and I just ended it where I thought it would be good, so yeah! Your's in superheroness and all that. Peace out. ~CassidyRogers

P.S. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR CASSIDY AND AHLEYA BELONGS TO MY COUSIN SOOOOOOO BYE


	4. Chapter 4

I own Nada. Zip. Zeroh (read with heavy spanish accent). Nothin'. Here ya go! Wait I might own Cassidy and my new OC... Yeah I own them, READ ON.

Chapter 4

I started to walk down the hall thinking to myself " Loki likes to get things wrong and make people mad, so theres no point in getting mad." I kept walking not paying attention to what I was doing. So naturally I run in to something, no not something, someone. I looked up to see a cute dreamy guy, I didn't know his name or anything, he had sparkling, crystal clear blue eyes. He had shaggy, black, beautiful hair which was swept to the left. I couldn't think for a moment, " I'm… I'm so-so sorry".  
" You're quite alright. I'm Hunter, by the way." he replied. I grin, "Cassidy. Cassidy Rogers." He smiles a genuine smile, "Well it's very nice to meet you Cassidy. Will I see you anytime soon?" "Well that depends on what legion you're in. Training or team?" He smirks, "Team. Avengers Initiative." My smile falls and I gape. "You serious?! Oh my gosh so am I! What's your enhancement, if you don't mind me asking?" He flashes his white teeth again and answers, "I have super-speed. What about you?" "Well my father is Captain America, and my mom is Black Widow, and they were both injected with some kind of Super Serum, and I inherited that, but 4x them. Kind of a pain, but sometimes totally worth it. Would you wanna walk down there with me, or somethin'?" He pretends to think about it. "That would be great, considering that I'm completely lost, in this maze of corridors." I laugh, "Follow me." "Is that a good idea?!" He asks jokingly. I just roll my eyes and run ahead of him to the Control Room meeting table. My parents walk up to us. They don't look happy. "Uh oh, wonder what I did this time!" My father is the first to speak. "Is it true you blew up Fury's office?" Oh. That. I blush a deep red. "Uhhhhh, maybe?" My mom smiles, "That's my girl! Blowing up your bosses office on the first day!" I smile and walk to the conference table. Oh, this is gonna be fun...

Hey guyz! I just wanna say how sorry I am for taking SOOOO long to update, all Advanced Classes, (including choir and theatre), are kinda hard to keep up with, so please dont hate me! Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm doing all of these on my phone, so it annoys the crap outta me. I'll try to work on my other story soon too, so luv ya! Yours in superheroness and all that jazz, peace out! ~CassidyRogers!


	5. ANSWER

Hey guys! You're really going to hate me for this but I need to know, should I continue this story? I'm going to continue Again?, but I dont feel like this one is very good. Review your answers, or PM me. I might set up a pole on my profile, so tell me! I wont continue until I know so sorry! ~CassidyRogers


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Hey guys! Thanks for your feedback, I think I'm going to continue this story, but I won't update every week. Oh, and sorry I haven't updated Again?, but I'm learning my new script, and I'm learning a monolouge for Adv. Theatre auditions for next year, and I'm learning new chords on my guitar so I can audition for the choirs pop show, I'm gonna try to learn Lucky by Jason Mraz. Anyway, enough of my life, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy P: (btw this is stitch. On your left. Hes eating his snot again. Sorry for the inconvenience. I might actually add Stitch into this story. As and alien helping the avengers, ya know? Tell me if that would be funny or cool.)

Cassies POV

A-lets just get this clear. Meetings Suck. Period. But this one wasn't as bad considering, Hunter was sitting next to me passing notes. My dad kept eyeing us every now and then, but didn't say anything, knowing about my severe ADHD, and understanding making a friend outside of my family is a huge feat for me. Did I mention I'm anti-social? Yeah, well, I usually beat up everyone, so they're not very eager to become my "friend". The only time Fury really got my attention was when he passed each of us a holo-tablet file.

"This is The Green Goblin. And to answer your question Peter, we think it's Harry Osbourn. He's going to try to avenge his fathers untimely death. And he has allies. Alot of them. Including Sandman, Ultron, Thanos, Apophis, and The Winter Soldier."  
Fury stated. My father tensed up at the last name.

"Bucky..." He mutters

"No, Dad. It's not Bucky anymore. We already tried to revive him. Even cognative recalibration didn't work. Bucky is gone. I'm sorry." I say. I don't need my dad worrying about that insane butthead right now. We need to focus.

"It says here that he has the Cosmic Cube and the Tessaract. Why does he need allies?" Sadie asks, confusion evident in her strong voice.

"We don't know and that's what we plan on finding out. That's what your first mission is. Good luck. And Cassidy?"

I look Fury in the eye.

"Yes, sir?" He slides a round shield exactly like my fathers across the table, but it has a black widow in the center.

"You might need this." He leaves, but I think I saw a hint of a smile as he turned around. I slide the shield onto my left forearm.

"Perfect. You'll need a codename, though. Howa bout... Captain Spider? I think it fits." My father looks proud. Maybe a little too proud. I nod and smile at his request. That's when a large explosion rocks HQ.

Sorry it's short! But BTW picture Peter as Andrew Garfield, not Toby McGuire. McGuires just a wannabe Spidey, Andrews the real thing. Plus he's ADORABLE. Review Follow and fave me and the story if u agree or like the story! Yours in Superheroness and all that. Peace out. ~CassidyRogers


	7. Chapter 6

Ok guys. You probably want to know more about Cassidy and her personality and stuff so here goes.

Name:Cassidy Rogers

Age: 13

Best Friend: Sadie Kane

Talents: Pranking, singing, acting, guitar, piano, and anything that has to do with being an Avenger/Agent.

Weapons of choice: Guns, throwing knifes, a shield exactly like her fathers, and hand to hand combat.

Appearance: Blonde hair with a few natural red streaks. Tannish skin. Blue eyes around the pupil but with an outer ring of emerald green. Splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Tall, muscular, flexible.

Attire:

Casual workout days; Red white and blue webbed spanks, black underarmor tank, red nike airs. Messy bun.

School: Ripped white skinnies, old blue tee-shirts, and red DC's. Black beanie. Straight hair. No makeup.

Outings: Red basketball shorts, black tee-shirts, white leather nike athletics, blue beanie. Crimped hair. Mascara. Fingerless leather gloves.

Agent (training): Black catsuit, utility belt, etc.

Avenger: Blue spandex leggings, red white and blue stripped short spandex skirt, more feminine version of her fathers shirt, red masquerade half mask.

Flaws: ADHD, caffine problem, prank problem, and pancake problem. Strange addiction to NCIS and Warehouse 13.

Pros: best aspiring young actress/singer in LA(thanks Tony). Best aspiring young hacker/SHIELD agent. Next in line for Director position. Level 13 agent. Black belt in every martial art. Pancake addiction.

Enhancement: Strongest living mortal on earth. Super soldier/assasin. Pyrokinetic in later chapters.


	8. Sorry UFA

Im putting this story up for adoption. Not Cassidy or Hunter but the Plot, idea and everything else is up. I will give it to my most amazing follower. Review if you want the story. I REPEAT. CASSIDY AND HUNTER ARE NOT FOR ADOPTION. YOU CANNOT USE THEM! Oh and I need to say something to a few reviewers. I have ADHD and yes I do kind of find it as a flaw. I get into trouble all of the time for not being able to sit still. Sorry if I offended anyone with ADHD but I also have it so I hope you understand. Signing out. CassidyRogers


End file.
